


Tongue

by kansaskissedlips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Rimming, Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansaskissedlips/pseuds/kansaskissedlips
Summary: Dean introduces Jack to rimming.





	Tongue

“It’s okay, Jack.” Dean’s voice is gentle as he spreads Jack’s legs, kissing first his knee, and then the inside of his thigh. “It’s okay to want this.”

Jack stares up at him with heavy-lidded eyes, his toes curling into the mattress. “I - I do want this. Please, Dean.” He arches his back, a soft sound escaping his kiss-swollen lips. “I read all the articles, and everything...”

“Good boy,” Dean praises, the words rolling off his tongue, as he uses that same tongue to flick out and touch Jack’s hole.

Jack groans, his thighs closing around Dean’s head. “Oh, my...G-God...”

“Yeah,” Dean breathes, and he licks him fully now, the flat of his tongue enveloping the whole of that tiny ring of muscle. 

Jack cries out, thrashing on the bed, his cock twitching against his belly. “Dean - oh. That’s - that’s so...”

“Hey, remember what I told you, sweetheart? You gotta be quiet, okay? You gotta keep it down for me.” He seals his mouth around Jack’s hole and sucks.

Jack’s eyes widen, and he quickly crams his fist into his mouth so that he doesn’t make any noise; he can feel Dean’s tongue trying to work its way into him, and...

“U-Uh...” It’s such a pathetic whimper, but it’s all he can get out without being too loud.

Dean continues to eat him out, making the wettest, sloppiest noises, and...honestly, Jack can’t hold it in anymore. 

His stomach starts to twitch, his hole contracting around Dean’s tongue, and...he’s coming, gasping and twisting as he spills all over himself, the tight ball of his heat finally unfurling. “Dean, Dean, Dean...” He’s chanting quietly, his body humming with satisfaction.

Dean pops up from between his legs, licking his lips. “Look at you, kid,” he whispers, voice a little hoarse. “Came without me even touching your cock. Good boy.” He stares down at Jack’s hole, pink and slippery, and thumbs over it.

Jack whimpers, sensitive. “Dean - - what...what comes next?”

Dean smirks, kissing his way up Jack’s body until he’s sliding his tongue between those beautiful, full lips. “You again, if we’re lucky.”


End file.
